


before midnight (11:59 pm)

by norencvlt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Noren, Sad Lee Jeno, Soft Huang Ren Jun, jeno - Freeform, renjun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norencvlt/pseuds/norencvlt
Summary: 2 years after that incident renjun still sees his dead boyfriend lee jeno, whenever his death anniversary comes around.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Noren - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	before midnight (11:59 pm)

renjun woke up in the middle of the night and checked the time 11:11 pm.

renjun decided to take a walk and get some fresh air so he got out of bed and put his winter coat on and left his apartment.

renjun was alone walking at night in the empty cold snowy streets of seoul, only the sound of cars passing by can be heard then he saw a familiar figure right infront of him.

renjun's eyes widened when he saw jeno eye smiling at him "it's been a while huh." jeno eye smiled while looking straight at renjun.

renjun smiled at jeno and nodded "yeah ... its been a while... lee jeno." renjun's voice was shaky it was obvious that he was cold.

jeno was wearing a black hoodie, black pants and white converse shoes, he was wearing glasses and his hair was messy.

"d-do you want me to hug you?? you seem really cold." jeno said worriedly.

"im fine, im dont feel cold lee jeno." renjun denied and answered coldly while looking straight into jeno's eyes.

"do you wanna go for a walk together then??" jeno suggested.

renjun rolled his eyes and replied "sure." and started walking ahead of jeno.

"hey wait for me!!" jeno shouted which made renjun walk even faster. eventually renjun started walking normally again and jeno caught up and they started walking beside each other.

the walk on the way to the beach was silent ... dead silent. jeno wanted to talk to renjun but renjun was avoiding eye contact with jeno.

renjun decided to break the silence and started asking jeno some questions. "so jeno, ... have you been?? it's been a year since i saw you." renjun said with no emotion.

"im doing fine i guess." jeno sighed "how about you??" he looked at renjun while asking that question.

"i've been doing well... me and nana started dating earlier this year." renjun smiled bitterly at jeno.

"nana?? na jaemin??" jeno questioned as he tilted his head while looking at renjun. "mhm." renjun nodded.

"oh? that's good!! im happy for you!!" jeno smiled. after that the walk to the beach was silent again, only their footsteps can be heard. 4 minutes passed and they arrived.

"we're here!!" jeno exclaimed with joy while looking at renjun.

they both sat on the bench and enjoyed the view of the sea, and enjoyed the calming sound of the wind and sky. renjun pretended to smile but it was clear that he faked it.

"is something bothering you renjun??" jeno asked while holding renjun's right hand.

"it's nothing." renjun denied while avoiding eye contact.

"if you say so ... " jeno let go of renjun's hand and the atmosphere got awkward and silent again.

5 minutes passed, renjun looked like something was really bothering him so jeno stopped talking to renjun and gave him space and admired the night sky and the sea instead.

"the moon is beautiful, isn't it??" renjun broke the silence and smiled while looking at the sky. "yeah,, it is." jeno got startled when renjun started talking. "it really is..." jeno said while looking at the night sky.

"do you remember the amusement park we used to go to??" jeno asked renjun, hoping that renjun would still remember.

renjun nodded and remembered all the memories they spent together in that amusement park, that place means so much to renjun not only because of the happy memories he spent with his ex boyfriend jeno there, but also because this place is where he spent the last time with his parents before they passed away.

"mhm, why?? do you want go to there again??" renjun asked jeno. as he was about to stand up, jeno nodded while looking straight into renjun's eyes as he was getting closer to renjun's face.

renjun noticed that jeno was getting closer and avoided eye contact, "l-let's go" renjun panicked.

the amusement park was a good 20 minute walk so renjun and jeno tried their best not to make the atmosphere awkward.

"jeno??" renjun said while looking at the sky.

"hmm??" jeno replied and started holding renjun's arm.

"do you believe in destiny??" renjun asked as they we're walking on the way to the amusement park they used to go to.

"why this question all of a sudden??" jeno replied to renjun's question while raising an eye brow.

"just answer my question." renjun pouted. "fine, fine i'll answer the question yes i do believe in destiny." jeno answered.

"why??" renjun said while making eye contact with jeno.

"because... because we were destined to meet, it was written in the stars that we should be together, we were meant for each other." jeno answered while eye smiling as his face got closer to renjun. "s-stop with these corny answers." renjun said coldly as he was turning red. jeno laughed it off as they we're getting closer to their destination.

jeno and renjun arrived in the old amusement park "it's abandoned??" jeno said in confusion.

renjun nodded "mhm, it closed 2 years ago you didn't know??" renjun raised an eye brow.

jeno shook his head "nope, i didn't know." he said in disappointment.

renjun and jeno entered the abandoned amusement park and sat on the horses in the merry go round to rest a bit.

"do you remember that time??" jeno chuckled.

renjun smiled he remembered all the good times he spent with jeno here. he remembered the days when he used to be happy, he remembered all the memories he spent with jeno in this amusement park.

"do you remember our first date??" jeno laughed.

"don't remind me." renjun rolled his eyes while his ears and face were turning red.

jeno started laughing hard "do you remember when yo—" renjun covered jeno's mouth.

"AH!! LEE JENO!!" renjun shouted in frustration. he was getting annoyed, he didn't want to remember that time when he accidentally spilled his drink and stained his pants. 

"everyone thought you peed yoursel—" renjun covered jeno's mouth again. "JENO I SAID STOP!!" renjun said desperately while laughing it off. jeno could see that renjun was turning really red so he stopped teasing him.

"okay okay im sorry..." jeno apologized while laughing at renjun. "good." renjun said while rolling his eyes.

the conversation ended and it was quiet again, but this time they didn't felt awkward they felt comfortable and enjoyed each other's company.

6 minutes passed and it was getting late. "let's go now??" jeno said while smiling at renjun.

"yeah it's getting late we should get going." renjun said while getting off the horse in the merry go round.

the walk home was silent again it was dead silent, renjun got closer to jeno and layed his head on his shoulders.

"j-jeno??" renjun said nervously.

"hmmm??" jeno looked at renjun.

"thank you for today ... i mean it." renjun said firmly while making eye contact with jeno.

"o-of course!! geez renjun you're too serious sometimes" jeno smiled.

they're almost at renjun's apartment when renjun stopped walking and held jeno's hand firmly.

renjun was looking down as he held jeno's arm. jeno turned around and tried to remove renjun's hand gently but he wouldn't let go.

"renjun??" jeno while tilting his head in confusion. "are you o-okay??" he said while looking concerned.

"please don't go... not again..." renjun said while tearing up. "please don't go i won't say goodbye again please don't go." renjun started crying like a child without him realizing that tears were already falling.

"hey... please don't cry..." jeno said while wiping the tears off renjun's face.

"it's been 2 years since you go into that car crash... but why do i still see you... why can i still touch you..." renjun said as his tears were falling down his cheeks.

jeno hugged renjun trying to calm him down, renjun hid his face on jeno's chest and said "jeno... why did you leave me too soon... please don't go..." renjun said as he tightened the hug.

"injun-ah... im so sorry for leaving you like this... im really sorry..." jeno apologized as he tried to calm renjun down. he didn't want renjun to suffer like this. 10 minutes passed and renjun finally calmed down.

"c-can i say one more thing before you go??" renjun said while sniffling, his eyes were red and dry. "hmm? what is it??" jeno replied.

"will you wait for me?? in your next life please find me again." renjun tried to smile as his tears fell. jeno wiped renjun's tears and cupped renjun's face "of course i will!! i cant wait to see you in my next life renjun-ah, but you have to let me go it's been 3 years renjun... i want you to be happy again." jeno smiled. "i'm sorry for leaving you like this i'm sorry i never got to say goodbye im really sorry renjun-ah." jeno apologized as he wiped renjun's tears and fixed his hair. 

"someday, someday we'll find each other again right??" jeno tried to stay positive "i'll wait for you, i'll wait for you till then!! i'll try my best to remember my past life and find you again renjun!!" he said to renjun while holding both of this hands. 

jeno let go of renjun's hands and said "but for now... for now i'll have to say goodbye..." jeno sighed in disappointment, he didn't want to let go either but he couldn't stand seeing renjun being sad. 

"no no please dont g-"renjun wiped his tears and looked at jeno but to his surprise jeno wasn't there anymore, it's like he disappeared into thin air.

just like that jeno disappeared again, whenever december 24 comes around jeno kept showing up to renjun at night, because december 24 was the day he got into that accident at 11:59 pm.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! this is my first every fanfic and i tried my best o-o i'm sorry if it wasn't good i'll try to improve :,) anyways thanks for reading again !!


End file.
